In order to investigate the secretory process in von Ebner's gland of the rat tongue, we are studying the effects of cholinergic and Alpha- and Beta- adrenergic agonists and antagonists and the adenylate cyclase activator, forskolin, on the secretion of lingual lipase and amylase. The amount of secretion is determined by in vitro incubation of the dissected glands with the agonists. The tissue and medium are assayed for lipase and amylase activity and portions of the tissue are taken for light and electron microscopy. Stimulation of secretion by these agonists was also studied in vivo by morphological examination and assay of enzyme activity of the gland at various times after injection. Lingual lipase and amylase were purified from von Ebner's gland and analyzed for amino acid and carbohydrate content. The isoelectric point of amylase was determined. Purified enzymes will be used to prepare antibodies and to further characterize lingual lipase and amylase.